


Friend Of Mine: Soultales One-Shots

by KateTGP



Category: Alternate Universe - Soultales by KateTGP, Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Special, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Poor Frisky, Sans and Frisk have children, Secret Crush, Slight Smut, Song - Freeform, Soultales, Spoilers, Story, Unrequited Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTGP/pseuds/KateTGP
Summary: A bunch of Undertale one-shots of Frans~Also many Soultales one-shots here ❤





	1. Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEJm3ASnVoY>

**Friend Of Mine**

 

 

_I've known you for so long, you are a friend of mine..._

 

"Hey kiddo," Sans greeted.

Frisk's eyes lit up when she saw him.

Her soul felt like ripping its way out of her chest.

 

_But is this all we'd ever be?_

 

"Hey Sans!" she greeted back as she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Sans chuckled, blushing blue, then he put her down after a while.

"I've got something for you." he says with a smile.

 

_I've loved you ever since you were a friend of mine..._

 

"Can I see?" Frisk pleaded, searching for the gift, in case if it was behind him.

"Close your eyes first, Frisky." Sans replied.

Frisk pouted but gave in either way.

 

_But babe, is this all we ever could be?_

 

She could feel a pair of boney hands grab hers and pulled them away from herself.

Then she felt something heavy on her palms, like a box.

"Okay, okay, you can open them now." Sans says.

Frisk opened her eyes and found a sparkly blue box in her hands.

She looked at Sans, confused, but he just said, "Open it."

 

_You tell me things I've never known._

 

"Is this another prank?" Frisk asks, glaring at Sans.

"See for yourself." the skeleton replied with a shrug.

Frisk tore off the sparkly blue wrapping paper off the box and then she opened it.

She gasped once she saw what was inside.

 

_I've shown you love you've never shown._

 

It was a small lavender teddy bear wearing a sweater, the one just like Frisk's.

It was holding a red cushioned heart with the message, 'Best Friends Forever'

Below it was a blue ribbon attached to the heart saying, 'Frisk and Sans'

"Oh Sans..." Frisk murmurs, tears stinging at the back of her eyes.

 

_And then again when you cry..._

 

Sans had a smug expression on his face.

"Told ya so." he says with a smirk.

But when he saw a few tears fall from Frisk's eyes, his expression changed instantly into a worried one.

"Are you alright?" he asks, concerned. "Sorry..! I didn't mean to make you cry—"

Frisk wiped away the drops of tears that she failed to hold back.

 

_I'm always at your side..._

 

"I-I'm o-okay..." she sniffled.

Sans hugged her tightly.

"Sshhh...it's okay..." he murmured soothingly.

"T-Thank you..." Frisk says quietly.

 

_You'd tell me 'bout the love you've had..._

 

"No problem, kiddo." Sans told her. "I hope you liked it."

Frisk giggled softly then said, "I love it!"

"Wait, there's more..." Sans says, gesturing to the box.

He turned the teddy bear over and pointed to the note under it.

"I wrote it for you..." he says, his face turning blue again.

 

_And I listen very eagerly..._

 

"Should I read it now?" Frisk asks, about to grab the note, her feelings bubbling up inside of her.

But Sans stopped her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I want you to read it when you're fifteen, 'kay?" he says.

Frisk frowned at him.

"Whyyyy?" she whined, her soul losing hope.

 

_But deep inside you'll never see..._

 

"It's special." Sans explained. "When you're fifteen, maybe you'll understand."

"Sans, I'm ten. I'm basically three years younger than you. Besides, you're not yet fifteen, how would you know?" Frisk asks.

"First of all, you cried because of the teddy bear I gave to you." Sans says, earning a scowl from Frisk. "Second, I'll be eighteen by then, so I'm practically mature enough."

 

_This feeling of emptiness that makes me feel sad._

 

Frisk just stared down at the bear Sans gave her.

Her best friend sighed then tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, Frisk. It will be worth it, I promise." Sans assured her.

Frisk looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

 

_But then again...I'm glad._

 

Sans smiled, then led Frisk to the couch.

He patted a spot beside him, as a silent way of telling her to sit beside him.

Frisk sat down, still holding the gifts Sans gave her.

 

_I've known you all my life, you are a friend of mine._

 

"So...why'd you give all these to me?" Frisk asks Sans.

He shifted uncomfortably in his position then said, "I just felt like I have to. I mean, we've known each other for so long and..."

Frisk raised an eyebrow at him. "And?"

Sans sighs then replies, "I wanted to give you something special."

 

_I know this is how it's gonna be._

 

"Sans...you've done so much for me. I don't think you have to do this for me." Frisk told him.

"Oh."

Sans' smile looked more forced right now.

Frisk sighs, placing her hand on top of his.

"But I just want to say...thank you. Thank you so much for the gifts, Sans. No one has actually...given me a gift of friendship or something like that." she says, smiling at him.

 

_I've loved you then and I love you still...you're a friend of mine._

 

"I'm glad you loved it, Frisk." Sans says, intertwining his phalanges with her tiny fingers. "That's more than enough for me."

Frisk giggled, hugging Sans tightly.

He hugged her back as well.

"Friends forever?" Sans asks her.

" _Best_ Friends Forever." Frisk replied with a smile.

Sans chuckled, his fears fading away.

 

_But now I know friends are all we ever could be._

 

Though the two seemed like they were happy and contented...

Their souls know that they both longed to be with each other someday.

To have a chance to be together romantically.

"Maybe someday..." they both muttered very softly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Bonus Part: I Can Wait**

 

 

Five years have passed and it was the day of Christmas.

Now, Frisk was just cleaning up from the party.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the gifts scattered around the table while she was washing the dishes.

"Need help?"

Frisk almost jumped at the voice.

Her soul was shook from surprise.

She turned around and saw Sans grinning at her.

"Sans..! You scared me!" she scolded.

The skeleton just chuckled, standing beside her.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" he asks her.

"Hmm? What?" Frisk asks, putting a clean plate back in the dish-rack.

"The note I gave you when you were ten." Sans says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Oh..." Frisk says with a knowing smile. "It's in my drawer, the one where I placed the bear on top of."

"Are you ready to read it?"

"Sure, just a sec." Frisk replied, wiping the newly washed plate with her yellow dishtowel.

Once she was done, she led Sans into her bedroom.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere..." she says, searching through her drawer.

While Frisk was searching for the note, Sans took a look around her room.

It was neat and organized.

What caught his attention was the sparkly red and blue album on top of her desk.

On it was labelled, 'Me and My Best Friend Forever'

Sans flipped through the pages, smiling at the pictures he and Frisk took when they were young.

There was a photo of him and Frisk with snow pelted on top of their heads while they were grinning with glee.

He turned the page over and saw another photo of him and Frisk.

They were in a Halloween party while they were dressed up as ketchup and mustard.

Sans chuckled as he turned over another page.

Frisk caught him from the corner of her eye then smiled.

"I know it sounds like a girls' friendship thingy or whatever, but what can I say? You're my only best friend forever." she says, holding the note in between her fingers.

Sans looked back at her and smiled back.

"Thanks Frisk." he said.

Frisk grinned then handed him the note.

"I want you to read it to me." she says with a playful smirk.

Sans feigned annoyance at her then said, "You should read it, Frisky."

"Fine." Frisk says in surrender, grabbing the note back.

She unfolded it then she began to read the following words...

Dear Frisk, I know you treasure our friendship almost the same way I treasure it as well... But hey, first thing in a friendship is to be honest, right? There's this one secret I've been hiding from you, and I think now is the right time. Frisk...if I'm actually being honest with you...

"I like you." Sans interrupted her.

Frisk stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sans..."

"Frisk, I don't know what to do anymore." Sans says, clenching his fists together. "I've actually been in love with you for so long, and I couldn't hold back my own feelings."

Frisk could feel her soul leapt for joy and relief.

Mustering all her courage, she finally had the determination to confess her own feelings as well.

"Sans, I wanted to say the same thing." she says, a bright pink blush dusting her cheeks. "Ever since we've became the best of friends, I've fallen in love with my best friend forever...I've fallen in love with you, Sans."

Sans blushed blue as well as his soul felt like it was going to explode from so many emotions.

"I love you." the both of them said at the same time.

They laughed softly from speaking simultaneously.

"C'mere pal." Sans says, reaching out for Frisk, who accepted his hug.

They hugged each other tightly and amorously.

A warm feeling coated their souls.

They have felt like a heavy burden has been lifted off them.

But Sans had another plan in mind.

His mouth was leaning closer and closer to Frisk's.

Until they were finally drawn into a soft, sweet kiss.

Frisk could feel her soul jumping up and down from excitement and happiness.

Her face was flushed in a bright pink as Sans pulled her closer.

They were like that, in what felt like seconds, minutes, hours...

And they savored every moment of it.

Suddenly, Sans deepened the kiss, pushing Frisk on the bed, making himself lay on top of her.

Frisk could feel him gripping her tightly.

Sans' weight was pressing down on her small fragile body.

His fingers slipped inside of her sweater, caressing her warm flesh, making her shudder at his touch.

Frisk's arms were wrapped around his skull, pulling him closer.

Heat and arousal pooled in their pelvis.

The kiss became more passionate, attracting the both of them to each other.

Sans' phalanges played with the hem of Frisk's sweater, slowly lifting it up.

Frisk squirmed as his other hand slowly pulled her shorts down, exposing the upper half of her panties.

At the same time, she could feel something damp poke in between her lips and into her mouth.

She knew at that moment that it was Sans' tongue.

 _Magic, huh?_ she thought to herself.

Frisk caved in to his move as her lips came in sync with the kiss.

Her soul felt like it was going to explode!

But then suddenly...

"Mmphh!!" Frisk groaned into his mouth.

The both of them quickly pulled away from each other, panting and gasping for air.

Both of their faces were flushed with warmth.

"Hey...you alright?" Sans asks Frisk, who was panting hotly.

"Y-Yeah...just n-not used to it." she replied.

She paused then added, "First time."

Sans face was dusted with a bright blue blush.

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that." he says, rubbing the back of his skull guiltily.

"C-Can you wait?" Frisk asks softly.

"Whaddaya mean?" Sans asks her.

"For a few more years? Before... _this_?" she asks him.

Sans looked up at her then nodded.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." he says with a smile. "I can wait."

Frisk blushed a bright shade of red from the nickname he called her.

"T-Thanks, Sans." she murmurs.

"Hey Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

Sans smirked then said, "Merry _Frisk_ -mas, by the way."

Frisk clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

"That was stupid!" she says.

"You're smiling." Sans countered playfully.

"Pffftt! Okay fine!" Frisk laughs.

Sans chuckled at her expression.

"Merry Christmas too, Sans." Frisk says, once she calmed down.

Suddenly, she let out a soft yawn.

"Looks like the princess is already sleepy." Sans says, tucking a loose strand of Frisk's hair behind her ear.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

Then suddenly, Frisk let out another yawn.

Sans chuckled, giving her a face that read, told-you-so.

"Alright, alright. You got me, bonehead." Frisk says, raising her arms in surrender.

"Gotta say, I'm kinda _bone-tired_ as well." Sans says, standing up. "Welp. I better be leaving soon."

Frisk pouted at him.

"Stay? Please?" she pleaded.

Sans looked back at her and sighed.

Her expression was just irresistible.

"Ya sure?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then..." Sans says as he laid down on the bed beside her.

Frisk snuggled up to him comfortably.

"Thanks so much, Sans." she murmured one last time. "I love you."

Sans smiled at her then replied, "I love you too, Frisk."

But before they went to sleep, Sans didn't hesitate to kiss for for one more time.

 _Best Christmas Gift Ever!_ Frisk thought excitedly.

And there was nothing more she could wish for, but stay in Sans' arms all throughout the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BONUS SPOILER TO (in between) Chapters 70-75 OF PAST FRIENDS PRESENT LOVERS**

 

 

"You're pregnant?!" Chara shrieked.

"Chara! Sshhh!" Frisk scolds, trying to silence her overexcited sibling. "Sans doesn't know yet."

"Why not? I thought—wait...OHHHHHHH! I get it!" Chara says with a smirk. "I warned you guys not to do that stuff, but you didn't listen."

"I know." Frisk groaned.

"Well, congrats Frisk! You're gonna be a mom!" Asriel jumped in.

"I'm not even sure how half-human half-monster pregnancies even work..." Frisk says with a sigh. "And I'm not sure how to tell Sans about this. He mentioned before that he wasn't ready to be a father yet..."

"But just because he's not ready doesn't mean he doesn't want to." Asriel says.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Chara asks Frisk. "Won't that make things easier?"

Frisk looked down then said, "I have a reason why I don't want to tell Sans..."

"Why not?" Chara and Asriel asks.

"Because..." Before Frisk could even finish her sentence, she was cut off by tears.

What she saw last night stabbed her whole soul.

And every time she would think about it, she'd always break down.

"S-Sans was—"

 

 

**To be continued on Chapter 70/71/72/73/74/75...**


	2. Special Chapter 2: Chara loses their sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ALTERNATE ENDING TO PFPL'S CHAPTER 75**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: If you haven't read Past Friends, Present Lovers (my other story) and you don't want spoilers, please do not read this.**
> 
> For those who requested this, have fun!
> 
> (This is just an alternate ending to Chapter 75)

**Special Chapter 2: Chara loses their sh*t**

 

 

Chara marched over straight to Sans' house.

Oh she was so going to soak her knife right in his own dust.

"Chara! Stop! Don't make things end like this!" Frisk called after her, running towards her at full speed.

"NO, Frisk. That bonehead will _pay_ for what he did to you using his own LIFE!" Chara growls as she kicked the door open.

Asriel also caught up to them, trying to calm the both of them down.

"Frisk, you shouldn't be so stressed because it will bad for your baby! And Chara, don't try to kill Sans over this! You need to hear an explanation from him first!" he says, making his siblings turn to him.

"Asriel, I-I just can't bring myself to talk to him, okay?" Frisk spoke, trying to fight off the tears forming in her eyes, "what he did really hurt me. And if I talk to him, I might get angry, shout at him, or whatever I may do, causing me to lose my baby."

"That's why I'm here to do the talking." Chara says as she continued going inside the house.

Frisk and Asriel followed.

Papyrus was standing in the living room, fixing his cookbook recipes.

Once he heard the footsteps of the Dreemurr siblings come in, he quickly turned around and greeted them, "OH! YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESSES! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TO OUR MAGNIFICENT HOME?"

"Where's Sans?!" Chara demanded.

"HE IS UP IN HIS ROOM. WHY?"

"That's it!" the angry mage grumbled as she marched up the stairs.

Papyrus turned to Frisk then asked, "IF YOU DO NOT MIND ME ASKING, WHAT IS GOING ON? SANS WANTED TO SEE YOU, NOT CHARA."

"It's nothing, Pap." Asriel answered for Frisk.

But she also asked, "Sans wanted to see me?"

"YES, IN FACT, HE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU THE WHOLE TIME!"

Frisk's insides went cold.

What if this is it? Was he gonna breakup with her?

Will he confess the affair?

All of them could hear a loud bang coming from upstairs.

Papyrus, Frisk, and Asriel ran towards Sans' room, dashing up the stairs.

Chara was plunging her knife into the door of Sans' room.

Black and red marks stained the wooden door.

 **"Get out of there you bonehead! You better start explaining or else you'll pay with your own f*cking life!"** she yelled.

"Chara, stop!" Frisk shouted, pulling the knife away from her sister's grip.

But Chara held onto it tightly.

Frisk decided to ask Sans to come out instead, "Sans, I know you're in there."

At the sound of Frisk's voice, Sans stepped out of the room.

He looked...normal?

"What's going on in here?" he asks, as if nothing from last night happened.

 **"What's going on?"** Chara repeated dryly, "Shouldn't you be the one to know that?!"

Sans looked at Frisk, silently begging her to explain.

But then she averted her gaze from him, by looking at the ground, trying hard not to cry using her clenched fists.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Sans asks.

 **"Oh, so you don't know?"** Chara scoffed, **"Do you want me to plunge this knife into your soul for you to remember? Or do you want me to call _______ so you could remember what it feels like to thrust your dick into her?"**

At the sound of _______'s name, Frisk could feel her tears falling.

Sans couldn't even utter a word. He was in complete shock and confusion.

 **"Sans, why not just tell Frisk that you had been cheating on her last night?!"** Chara spat.

Sans' eye sockets widened. "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!"

And with those words, a hard punch hit his sternum.

He let out a pained groan, but once he saw who punched him, he was surprised.

Frisk was clenching her fists so tightly, that her nails dug into her skin, making it bleed a little.

Tears were already spilling from her eyes, but she kept on fighting to stay strong.

"H-How could you..?" was all she could muster, pulling her fist away from Sans.

"Frisk, wait, I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about." Sans says.

And that's when Frisk lost her temper.

"Oh, so you're now faking amnesia?! Just because you don't have a brain doesn't mean that your memories will suddenly go poof! I can't believe you're actually lying to me, Sans! Again! When will you just tell me the truth that you don't want to be with me anymore?! That would've been way easier than just cheating on me behind my back with another human!!!" she yelled.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Frisk's system.

She could feel her lower stomach getting weaker.

But before she could collapse, Asriel caught her.

Chara helped Asriel carry their sister.

"Frisk is pregnant with _your_ baby. You should've thought of that before considering to cheat on her." he says, scowling at him.

And then they left, leaving Sans with an expression of guilt, shock, and regret.


End file.
